Orden de los Lores Sith
|disuelta= 42 DBY |restaurada= 38 DBY |hideot= |era= *Era de la Antigua República *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era del Legado |afiliacion= *Yinchorri *Federación de Comercio *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes **Acólitos Oscuros *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico **Inquisidores **Elite del Lado Oscuro **Imperio Oscuro **Mano del Emperador **Ojo del Emperador **Voz del Emperador *Profetas del Lado Oscuro *Sith de Lumiya *Hermandad de los Sith *Discípulos de Ragnos *Remanente Imperial *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres *Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica }} La Orden de los Lores Sith fue creada como resultado de la devastadora Séptima Batalla de Ruusan, que supuso la aniquilación de la anterior Orden Sith. La Orden Sith de Bane, conocida formalmente como la Orden de los Lores Sith, fue fundada basadas en los principios en el Holocrón de Darth Revan, estableciendo la Regla de Dos, según la cual utilizando la táctica de ocultamiento se podría lograr conseguir el fin común de los Sith,la aniquilación de la Orden Jedi. Sería esta Orden Sith, y sus principios, la que finalmente triunfaría sobre los Jedi y la República Galáctica después de casi 1000 años de ocultamiento. Historia Cronología *1.026 ABY - Nacimiento de Dessel en Apatros, quien será conocido en el futuro como Darth Bane, fundador de la Orden de los Lores Sith. *1.000 ABY - Séptima Batalla de Ruusan: Destrucción de la anterior Orden Sith. Bane, el único superviviente de la bomba mental utilizada por Kaan, reforma la Orden en una nueva organización: La Orden de los Lores Sith. *102 ABY - Nace, en Serenno, Dooku, futuro Maestro Jedi y posteriormente Lord Sith con el nombre de Darth Tyranus. *82 ABY - Nace, en Naboo, Palpatine, futuro Palpatine, el Lord Sith que finalmente triunfaría sobre la República Galáctica y vengaría a los Sith. * 67 ABY - Darth Plagueis, "El Sabio", maestro de Palpatine, es el Señor Oscuro de los Sith. *54 ABY - Nace el zabrak que sería conocido como Darth Maul, aprendiz de Sidious. *42 ABY - Nace (según ciertas fuentes por influencia de Plagueis) Anakin Skywalker, un ser concebido por la Fuerza que acabaría convirtiéndose en Darth Vader. *32 ABY - En un momento de este periodo, Darth Sidious mata a su maestro mientras éste duerme y se convierte en Maestro Sith.Crisis de Naboo: Darth Sidious orquesta una situación de tensión política en el seno de la República a partir de un bloqueo a Naboo por parte de la Federación de Comercio, consiguiendo convertirse en Canciller Supremo como Palpatine. Los Jedi averiguan que los Sith no estan extintos cuando Darth Maul hace varias apariciones, llegando a matar al Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn antes de ser abatido por Obi-Wan Kenobi. Por esta fecha, Dooku mata al Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas por orden de Darth Sidious, y es nombrado como Darth Tyranus. *22-19 ABY - Comienzan las Guerras Clon, un conflicto que abarcaría toda la galaxia organizado por Darth Sidious, como última parte del plan de venganza sobre la República y contra los Jedi que venía gestándose desde hacía siglos. *19 ABY - Darth Tyranus muere en su duelo contra Anakin Skywalker a bordo de la Mano Invisible durante la Batalla de Coruscant (Guerras Clon). - Fin de las Guerras Clon y de la República Galáctica. Palpatine crea el Imperio Galáctico y obtiene como nuevo aprendiz a Anakin Skywalker, que es llamado Darth Vader. *19-0 ABY - Gran Purga Jedi. Cónclave en Kessel: Varios Jedi se reúnen para intentar contraatacar a los Sith en 19 ABY, pero Darth Vader resulta vencedor. *2 ABY-19 DBY - Guerra Civil Galáctica. *0 ABY - Batalla de Yavin y Disolución del Senado. *3 DBY - Batalla de Hoth. Darth Vader y Luke Skywalker se enfrentan en un duelo en Bespin, del que el primero sale claramente vencedor. *4 DBY - Batalla de Endor. Duelo entre Luke Skywalker y Darth Vader, del que éste sale redimido, convirtiéndose de nuevo en Anakin Skywalker y destruyendo al Emperador Palpatine antes de morir. Fin del Imperio Galáctico y creación de la Alianza de Planetas Libres. *10 DBY Crisis del Emperador Renacido: Palpatine vuelve a la vida en sus múltiples clones en Byss,Luke y Han destruyen el planeta. *11 DBY Fin de la Crisis del Emperador Renacido: Palpatine,vuelve a la vida en el último clon vivo y muere finalmente cuando intentaba entrar en el cuerpo de Anakin Solo pero un Caballero Jedi escondido desde la Gran Purga Jedi,Empatojayos Brand, herido de muerte, se interpone y finalmente muere con el espíritu de Palpatine en su interior. *40 - 41 DBY - Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica *41 DBY Muerte de Darth Caedus en el ''Anakin Solo'' que la Tribu Perdida de los Sith marcarón el final y la Destrucción final de la Orden de los Lores Sith y la Orden Sith. La reforma de Bane thumb|left|250px|La [[Séptima Batalla de Ruusan.]] Después de la Séptima Batalla de Ruusan, Darth Bane, el único superviviente de la Hermandad de la Oscuridad, inició la reforma de los Sith con el fin de garantizar su supervivencia. Para proteger a los Sith de la autodestrucción o de volver a perder de vista sus ideales -debido a las inevitables luchas internas por el poder que habían plagado y minado la Orden a lo largo de su historia- Bane instituyó la Regla de Dos, basada en las enseñanzas de Darth Revan contenidas en su Holocrón. Según este precepto, para garantizar la supervivencia de la Orden únicamente podrían existir dos Sith al mismo tiempo: Un Maestro y un Aprendiz. De este modo, aunque los Aprendices conspiraran para destruir a sus Maestros, la tradición siempre existiría porque los primeros buscarían de nuevo Aprendices, pudiendo mantener así a la Orden en el anonimato y el secretismo. thumb|right|200px|[[Darth Bane/Leyendas|Darth Bane y Darth Zannah, Maestro y Aprendiz Sith de la Orden de los Lores Sith.]] Quizás debido al anterior pronunciamiento de Kaan, el maestro y el aprendiz en la Orden Sith de Bane llevarían el titulo de "Señor Oscuro de los Sith", por lo que nominalmente son casi iguales. Los nuevos principios de la siniestra Orden se convertirían en astucia furtiva, subterfugio y sobre todo paciencia, una virtud tomada de su peor enemigo. Una vez establecidos los pilares básicos de su organización, Bane tomó a su nuevo aprendiz, dándole el nombre de Darth Zannah, y puso en marcha su orden. A los futuros Lores Sith se les enseñarían las habilidades y ventajas de la paciencia, la planificación, y el secreto. Además, cada miembro de la Orden de los Lores Sith debía llevar el título Darth, precediendo al nombre Sith que eligiera su Maestro. thumb|left|200px|Darth Bane y Darth Zannah como maestros Los Jedi llegaron a conocer, si acaso de forma sumaria, que los Sith seguían de alguna forma vivos después de Ruusan, pero nunca pensaron que el nuevo orden de Bane sobreviviría a la muerte de éste y pasados los siglos dieron a los Sith por extintos, lo que terminó llevándoles en última instancia a su ruina. Tiempos Pacientes thumb|130px|left|[[Darth Vectivus.]] Después de la muerte de Bane, los Sith pasaron a la clandestinidad tal y como dictaban los preceptos básicos de la Orden. Durante 1.000 años vieron y esperaron, haciendo todo lo posible para desestabilizar a la República Galáctica sin revelarse, urdiendo artimañas y planeando una venganza que asestara un golpe fatal a la República y a los Jedi. De este periodo se tiene escasa información y solo se conocen algunos nombres, como los de Darth Cognus, Darth Vectivus o Darth Millennial. Alrededor de 188 ABY, durante el Conflicto Jedi Oscuro, Kibh Jeen dijo a los Jedi que los Sith habían sobrevivido y que operaban bajo la Regla de Dos, aunque sus advertencias fueron ignoradas o tomadas por los delirios de un loco. Su presencia fue enmascarada hasta la muerte de Darth Maul. División thumb|150px|left|[[Darth Cognus, aprendiza de Zannah.]] thumb|150px|right|[[Darth Millennial, aprendiz de Cognus.]] En algún momento después de la reforma de Bane en 1.000 ABY, Darth Millennial, un aprendiz de la Orden, rechazó la norma impuesta de la Regla de Dos. En lugar de ello, Millennial creía en las normas de Lord Kaan con su filosofía más marcial, la "Regla del más fuerte". Abandonó a su maestra, Darth Cognus, y desapareció dispuesto a centrarse en las ideas de Kaan, posiblemente la esperanza de establecer una segunda Orden Sith basada en estos conceptos. Millennial se estableció en Drommund Kaas, en el tercer planeta de un sistema que una vez formara parte de las regiones de los antiguos Imperios Sith. Allí fundó una nueva religión del lado oscuro, que más tarde fue llamada Fuerza Oscura, siendo practicada por todos sus sucesores. Mientras tanto, Darth Cognus encontró a un nuevo aprendiz tras el abandono de Millennial y la Orden de los Lores Sith siguió como antes -en silencio y en las sombras. El alzamiento de Darth Sidious thumb|left|150px|[[Darth Plagueis/Leyendas|Darth Plagueis, "el Sabio", maestro de Palpatine.]] Finalmente llegó el tiempo de uno de los más importantes Lores Sith de la historia de la Orden, Palpatine. Se desconoce como, siendo un joven en naboo, fue captado por el entonces Señor Oscuro de los Sith muun Darth Plagueis, "el Sabio", pero su adiestramiento fue decisivo en la victoria final de los Sith sobre sus enemigos y en la ejecución de la ansiada venganza, planificada desde hacía siglos. Mientras aún era discípulo de Plagueis, Sidious vulneró la Regla de Dos y comenzó la formación de un talentoso zabrak al que llamó Darth Maul. Finalmente Sidious mató a su maestro cuando consideró que no tenía nada más que aprender de él, y se proclamó a sí mismo Maestro Sith. El tiempo para la venganza estaba cerca. El tiempo de Darth Sidious thumb|right|200px|[[Palpatine/Leyendas|Darth Sidious aplicando tatuajes Sith en todo el cuerpo de Maul.]] Pero la posesión de un aprendiz del calibre de Maul - y la promesa de un aprendiz aún mayor que él - no era suficiente para Sidious. Hubo otros cabos sueltos, los desechos de los anteriores cultos Sith, que era necesario abordar. La mayoría de las veces estos cultos eran inofensivos, desorganizados e irreflexivos. Muchos de ellos no tenían un conocimiento real de la ideología Sith o incluso poder en la Fuerza. Pero en algunos casos podían ser molestos o potencialmente peligrosos para los planes concretos de Sidious y la venganza de los Sith. Para asegurar el éxito de sus planes, estos cultos tuvieron que ser sometidos contra su voluntad o ser destruidos. Uno de ellos era una banda Sith de mercenarios, la Guardia Thyrsian Sun, los cuales no eran sensibles a la Fuerza. Estaban enfundados de la cabeza a los pies en una armadura negra y sus cascos guardaban cierto parecido con la élite vestida de azul - la Guardia del Senado (si esto fue deliberado o era una coincidencia no es conocido). Sidious asentó a estos mercenarios en el sistema Thyrsus, y los puso a trabajar en los que podrían ser útiles para él. Varios de ellos fueron vigilados desde su fortaleza en Coruscant; con el paso del tiempo fueron realizando tareas cada vez más atroces. También había especialistas de la religión la Fuerza Oscura, la secta que Darth Millennial había formado hacía mil años, y ahora bajo la dirección de un Jedi caído que respondía al nombre de Kadann. Sidious llegó a la fortaleza de Drommund Kaas y visitó a Kadann, y alegó estar intrigado por este profeta y su visión única de la Fuerza. Después de muchas conversaciones y largos debates, Sidious acabó revelando a Kadann su verdadero propósito: Kadann aceptó su destino. Por petición de Sidious se reunió con un pequeño grupo de devotos de la Fuerza Oscura con especial talento para ver augurios y presagios en la Fuerza. Estos devotos se convirtieron en los Profetas del Lado Oscuro, con Kadann como Profeta Supremo. Para el momento en el que llegó el Nuevo Orden, Kadann se convertiría en uno de los nuevos ayudantes del Emperador de mayor confianza. Sidious también consideró molesta para sus designios a la organización criminal conocida como Sol Negro. Por ello envió a Darth Maul a asesinar al líder de ésta, Alexi Garyn, en el 32 ABY. La venganza de los Sith thumb|right|Lord Sidious y su [[Aprendiz Sith/Leyendas|aprendiz, Darth Maul.]] En 52 ABY, Darth Sidious comenzó a infiltrarse en el gobierno de la República, aplicando cuidadosamente las medidas del plan establecido siglos atrás. La primera jugada de importancia llegó con la invasión de Naboo en 32 ABY. Aunque su aprendiz Maul murió en batalla a manos del Padawan Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi, demostró ser una victoria sin precedentes de los Sith; Darth Sidious (en ese momento como Palpatine, senador de Naboo) fue elegido para el cargo de Canciller Supremo De la República Galáctica. Los Sith estaban de facto gobernando la galaxia sin que los Jedi pudieran percibir nada. thumb|left|150 px|[[Darth Maul, primer aprendiz de Darth Sidious.]] Durante más de una decada, Palpatine manipuló el Senado en la concesión y concentración en su persona de más y más poderes e influencias, de forma sutil. Durante este tiempo contactó con un Jedi que abandonó la Orden, Dooku, el cual se sentía muy descontento con los Jedi y la República en general. Sidious logró atraerle al Lado oscuro y le convirtió en su nuevo aprendiz, Darth Tyranus. Tyranus era hábil, un excelente orador y un magnífico manipulador, por lo que pudo formar con facilidad la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes que debía llevar la guerra y la secesión a la República. Durante este tiempo también dio órdenes, junto a su antiguo compañero Jedi Sifo-Dyas, de crear un ejército clon en Kamino para suuestamente proteger a la República, aunque la operación se había llevado a espaldas de ésta. Este ejército combatió a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes en el conflicto que se conoció como las Guerras Clon, conflicto en el que los Sith jugaron a dos bandas: no solo por el hecho de que hubieran formado y preparado a ambos contendientes, sino porque mientras Darth Tyranus ejercía de líder de la CSI, Palpatine dirigía la República como Canciller Supremo. La guerra fue especialmente violenta y sangrienta, pero cumplió a la perfección los objetivos de los Sith: distraer y diezmar a los Jedi y conseguir más respaldos y poderes políticos para Palpatine, al tiempo que se llevaba a la galaxia a desear la paz aunque fuera a costa de un poder personal y no democrático. Durante el conflicto, los Jedi descubrieron que los Lores Sith Sidious y Tyranus eran los líderes del movimiento separatista, lo que les alejó aún más del auténtico foco del problema. 175px|thumb|left|[[Darth Tyranus se enfrenta a su antiguo mentor.]] thumb|150px|[[Dooku|Darth Tyranus, segundo aprendiz de Sidious.]] Cuando las Guerras Clon se acercaban a su punto culminante, en el año 19 ABY, las filas de los Jedi se habían debilitado considerablemente. También habían quedado huecos en los Sith: Darth Tyranus fue derrotado y asesinado por Anakin Skywalker durante la Batalla sobre Coruscant, si bien esto entraba dentro de los planes personales de Sidious. Por fin había llegado el momento de los Sith para recuperar su antiguo esplendor y ejecutar su ansiada venganza. El Canciller Supremo Palpatine se reveló a Anakin Skywalker como Darth Sidious, Señor Oscuro de los Sith, y aunque el joven Jedi inicialmente le delató, terminó cediendo al Lado oscuro de la Fuerza convirtiéndose en el nuevo aprendiz de Sidious, Darth Vader. Inmediatamente después dio comienzo la Gran Purga Jedi con la emisión de la Orden 66, en la que los soldados clones recibieron una transmisión de Palpatine para matar a sus comandantes Jedi, ahora clasificados como enemigos de la República. Los Jedi de todos los frentes en todos los rinconces de la galaxia fueron exterminados con muy pocas excepciones. También se atacó el Templo Jedi de Coruscant, con Darth Vader comandando a la Legión 501. Entre los escasísimos supervivientes forzados a exiliarse se encontraban Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi o A'Sharad Hett, entre otros. Con el pretexto de una rebelión Jedi y con todas las circunstancias anteriores a su favor, Palpatine se autoproclamó en el Senado Emperador del nuevo Imperio Galáctico. Los Jedi lanzaron una respuesta inmediata a los Sith, pero los resultados no fueron buenos: Yoda no pudo derrotar en duelo singular a Sidious, y aunque Obi-Wan venció a Darth Vader en Mustafar el Lord Sith sobrevivió, aunque con graves daños. La Galaxia quedaba así en manos de los Sith sin que los Jedi pudieran hacer nada por impedirlo. right|thumb|200px|El recién nombrado [[Anakin Skywalker/Leyendas|Darth Vader se enfrenta a Obi-Wan Kenobi en Mustafar.]] thumb|250px|[[Palpatine/Leyendas|Darth Sidious, aquel que finalmente triunfaría de una forma casi total sobre la Orden Jedi.]] El tiempo del Imperio Poco después de la proclamación del Imperio, un grupo de Jedi se reunieron en Kessel para intentar destruir a los Sith. Darth Vader, no sin problemas, logró derrotarles. El nombre de Obi-Wan Kenobi fue usado como cebo en esta reunión jedi, ya que Vader fue principalmente atraido hacia Kessel por el nombre de su antiguo maestro. Casi al final del enfrentamiento, quedando solo tres jedis (realmente cuatro, pero uno de ellos asesino a una compañera porque no le permitía atacar a Vader), el Lord Sith perdió su mano derecha y cuando los jedis lo iban a asesinar, una oleada de disparos de bláster de la legión 501 acabó con ellos. Sin la oposición de los Jedi, el Imperio gobernó la galaxia con mano de hierro. Durante este tiempo Palpatine mantuvo la Regla de Dos, pese a que era innecesaria, y mantuvo la estructura organizativa del Imperio separada de las tradiciones Sith. Paralelamente a la ascensión de Palpatine al poder absoluto surgió la Alianza para Restaurar la República, cuyo fin último era derrocar al Imperio y devolver la democracia a la galaxia. El conflicto entre ambas facciones se conoció como la Guerra Civil Galáctica, cuyo primer choque de importancia fue la Batalla de Yavin donde Luke Skywalker consiguió destruir la superarma del Imperio, la Estrella de la Muerte. thumb|150px|left|[[Anakin Skywalker/Leyendas|Darth Vader, tercer aprendiz de Sidious, y principal protagonista de la Gran Purga Jedi.]] thumb|Darth Vader y Darth Starkiller el unico equipo que fue disuleto antes de operar Este hecho hizo que tanto Darth Sidious como su aprendiz se fijaran en el joven Skywalker: Sidious veía en Luke un potencial aprendiz más poderoso y joven con el que sustituir a Vader. Vader, por su parte, deseaba destruir al Emperador con la ayuda de su hijo y traer la auténtica paz a la galaxia. El Lord Sith y Skywalker se enfrentaron en un intenso duelo en Bespin. Vader se reveló como a Luke como su padre, Anakin Skywalker, y le propuso unirse a él para derrocar al Emperador. Un indeciso y confuso Luke, conmocionado por el descubrimiento, terminó prefiriendo arrojarse al vacío que unirse al Lado oscuro de la Fuerzay a los Sith. A pesar de esto, ni Sidious ni Vader desistieron en sus intenciones respecto a Skywalker, que una vez superadas sus dudas estaba dispuesto a despertar el espíritu Jedi en su padre. Todos estos intereses colisionaron durante la Batalla de Endor: Sidious hizo que Luke y Vader se enfrentaran en un duelo con la intención de que la victoria del joven Jedi le acercara al Lado Oscuro. Las predicciones de Sidious, sin embargo, fueron erróneas. Luke derrotó a su padre, pero comprendió que se estaba acercando peligrosamente al reverso tenebroso, por lo que desistió de rematarle. Furioso, el Emperador descargó sus rayossobre Luke, que no pudo defenderse del despiadado ataque. Pero Vader, en el último momento, viendo agonizar a su hijo, levantó a su Maestro y lo arrojó por el reactor, redimiéndose y volviendo a ser Anakin Skywalker. Sin embargo los rayos de Palpatine dañaron completamente su sistema de supervivencia llevándolo a la muerte, ya totalmente separado del influjo de los Sith. El retorno de Anakin Skywalker al lado luminoso de la Fuerza y la muerte del Emperador, que fue el último verdadero maestro de la reformada Orden Sith de Darth Bane, significó el final de la Orden de los Lores Sith, al menos aparentemente. El retorno de Darth Sidious Pero incluso la muerte no parecía ser el final de Palpatine. A diferencia de sus predecesores Sith, Palpatine nunca tuvo intención de ser sustituido por un aprendiz, con la esperanza de tener su Imperio para gobernar la galaxia eternamente, y sólo a sí mismo como su verdadero líder. En un desconocido punto en el tiempo antes de su muerte en la Batalla de Endor, Palpatine había encontrado una forma de engañar a la muerte por la preservación de su espíritu después de la muerte de su cuerpo, utilizando como receptáculo clones. Su principal plantilla de clones se mantuvo en Byss, custodiada por leales Jedis Oscuros y el inmenso número de agentes y acólitos que poseía manipulados genéticamente, y mantenidos por un equipo médico de confianza. Después de la destrucción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, el espíritu de Palpatine se vio obligado a viajar en el vacío de la Fuerza, y ,en un estado de existencia casi nulo, el Emperador se hizo con el cuerpo de Jeng Droga. Aunque Droga terminó por enloquecer tras la posesión, fue capaz de viajar a Byss, donde Palpatine fue capaz de tomar posesión de un clon de sí mismo. Allí seguiría planificando durante años la reconstrucción de su fuerza y el Imperio. La aparente muerte de Palpatine en la Batalla de Endor fragmentó al Imperio Galáctico. Sin un heredero, oportunistas Moffs, Almirantes y otros miembros de la Mesa y señores de la guerra empezaron un periodo de beligerancia interna con la esperanza de llegar a ser emperadores. Este fragmentación tuvo beneficio para la Nueva República, que logró recuperar gran parte de la Galaxia a pesar de ser un gobierno naciente. Después de la muerte de Thrawn y de su brillante campaña, el Emperador resucitado se reveló. Usando sus poderes oscuros creó una poderosa tormenta de Fuerza, que arrastró a al Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker a Byss. Allí se reveló a Luke, y se puso de manifiesto el poder del lado oscuro. Frente a un enemigo inmortal, Skywalker hizo lo impensable: Con el fin de derrotar el lado oscuro desde dentro, se arrodilló ante Palpatine y se presentó a sí mismo como el nuevo aprendiz Sith del Emperador. Resucitado, Palpatine previó sustituir el Imperio Galáctico con un "Imperio Oscuro", un universo que gobernaría a través del lado oscuro de la Fuerza por sí solo, sin necesidad de gobernadores regionales o dominación tecnológica. Aunque él y sus fuerzas leales Imperiales lograron retomar brevemente la capital galáctica, Coruscant, y de causar estragos en la galaxia en menos de un año, el resucitado Palpatine comenzó a morir debido a fallos multiorgánicos de sus clones por el traicionero Soberano Protector Carnor Jax, que había alterado su material genético. Palpatine murió por última vez en el planeta Onderon, cuando el Caballero Jedi Empatajayos Brand, un superviviente de la Gran Purga Jedi, obligó al Emperador Palpatine a entrar en su cuerpo para así morir debido a las heridas mortales que tenía, muriendo el mismo Palpatine con él. La caída del último Lord Sith, Palpatine, marcó el final definitivo de la Orden de los Lores Sith, que encontraría su remanente en Lumiya. Post-Darth Sidious thumb|left|130px|[[Lumiya, autoproclamada Lady Oscura de los Sith tras las muertes de Darth Sidious y Darth Vader.]] La Orden de Bane murió con Sidious en Onderon, aunque los Sith siguientes continuaron la tradición, cada uno de los cuales constituyendo su propio culto. Se puede considerar a los Sith de Lumiya como un remanente del sistema establecido por Bane, pues la autoproclamada Lady Oscura de los Sith continuó con las tradiciones Sith de la Regla de Dos. El final de este sistema y de los mismos Sith de Lumiya, a la vez continuadores de la Orden de los Lores Sith, puede establecerse con la muerte de Darth Caedus durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. thumb|150px|[[Darth Caedus, último Señor Oscuro de los Sith en seguir la Regla de Dos de Bane.]] Paralelamente, el Jedi caído A'Sharad Hett fundó la Nueva Orden Sith en 30 DBY, que mantuvo en el anonimato aprovechando que los Jedi consideraban a los Sith definitivamente extintos tras la caída de Caedus. Esta nueva Orden terminaba definitivamente con el régimen de la Regla de Dos, aboliéndola y sustituyéndola por la Regla de Uno. Rangos Para garantizar la supervivencia de los Sith, Bane instituyó la Regla de Dos. En la orden de Bane, todos los Sith llevaban el título de Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Maestro Sith Los Maestros Sith tenían un solo aprendiz que actuaba como Lord Sith. Maestros notables incluyen a los Sith Darth Bane, Darth Plagueis, y Palpatine. Según el pensamiento de Bane, los Maestros debían transmitir todo su conocimiento a sus Aprendices, hasta que éstos les superasen, momento en el que tomarían el título de Maestro al acabar con el anterior. Aprendiz Sith Los aprendices Sith, Sith neófitos, que estaban estudiando bajo la tutela de un maestro Sith. Notables Aprendices Sith incluyen a Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus, y Darth Vader. Era habitual que los aprendices conspiraran constantemente para derrocar a sus Maestros y ocupar sus puestos. Éste era el método común de sucesión, y es la forma más probable de que murieran los anteriores Lores Sith a Darth Sidious. En el Imperio Cuando se declaró a sí mismo Emperador Palpatine, los Sith controlaban la galaxia conocida, en un sentido político, por primera vez. Con esta nueva etapa, de gran alcance, vino una necesidad de funcionarios en todo el Imperio que, de una manera u otra, eran fieles seguidores del lado oscuro. No eran Sith en un sentido estricto debido a la existencia de la Regla de Dos, que Palpatine mantuvo a pesar de que se había vuelto innecesaria. Se les conocen generalmente como Adeptos del Lado Oscuro. Como seres sensibles a la Fuerza estos adeptos desempeñan funciones para el Emperador, como agentes de inteligencia, militares, ...etc Inquisidores Los Inquisidores fueron los de más alto rango en los Adeptos del Lado Oscuro, miembros de la Inquisitorius, una división especial de Inteligencia Imperial. Profetas del Lado Oscuro Los Profetas del Lado Oscuro eran un antiguo culto Sith "renegado" fundada por Darth Milllenial en el Borde Exterior. Los profetas fueron, posiblemente, una "herejía" del orden impuesto por Darth Bane. Palpatine redescubrió este grupo y los trajo, una vez más, bajo su control. Manos del Emperador Las Manos del Emperador fueron una serie de operarios secreta capacitados en la Fuerza por el propio emperador. Fueron tan secreto que por lo general no tenían conocimiento de los demás. Mara Jade fue una de las más conocidas Manos del Emperador. thumb|left|200px|[[Mara Jade Skywalker, Mano del Emperador.]] Junto con los Mages del Emperador, las Manos del Emperador, se llamaban la Elite del Lado Oscuro . Guardia Real del Emperador Se trata de soldados de élite asignados para proteger y servir al Emperador directamente. Debían tener sensibilidad a la Fuerza, incluso si no la tenían desarrollada. Aquellos de más talento se asignaron como Protectores Soberanos. Jedi Oscuros Aunque su nombre podría dar a entender otra cosa, los Jedi Oscuros no eran sinónimo de Sith, si bien Darth Vader, entre otros, utilizaban técnicas extraídas de las tradiciones de los Jedi Oscuros y los Sith. La existencia de estos usuarios del Lado oscuro de la Fuerza no suponía una violación de la estricta Regla de Dos, ya que ninguno de ellos estaba totalmente instruido en las artes secretas de los Sith y, por tanto, no se les consideraba parte de la Orden. Es muy probable que los Lores Oscuros de la Orden de Bane utilizaran con frecuencia a otros usuarios del Lado Oscuro para conseguir sus fines. El mejor ejemplo se da durante las Guerras Clon, cuando Darth Tyranus formó el grupo denominado como Acólitos Oscuros, seres sensibles a la Fuerza que luchaban en el bando de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes en oposición a los Jedi. Miembros Conocidos *Darth Bane *Darth Zannah *Darth Cognus *Darth Millennial *Darth Vectivus *Darth Tenebrous *Darth Plagueis *Palpatine *Darth Maul *Savage Opress *Darth Tyranus *Darth Vader *Exar Kun (Espíritu) *Marka Ragnos (Espíritu) *Lumiya *Vergere *Darth Caedus *Tahiri Veila Apariciones *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith'' * *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' * *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''End Game'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela juvenil)'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 2'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (cómics)'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Extinction'' * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela) *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 8: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 10: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' * * * *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 3'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' * *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (juego de arcade)'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Shadows of the Empire (novela)'' *''Shadows of the Empire (cómics)'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Betrayal'' *''Backlash'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' * Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side (libro real)'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Masters of the Force'' |años=1.000 ABY—12 DBY |antes=Hermandad de la Oscuridad |antes-años=1.010—1.000 ABY |después=Hermandad de los Sith |después-años=11—12 DBY }} |años=38 DBY—42 DBY |antes=Sith de Lumiya |antes-años=4—40 DBY |después=Tribu Perdida de Sith |después-años=5.000 ABY— }} Categoría:Sociedades secretas Categoría:Organizaciones Sith